jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs broadcast by Fox Zoom
Here's the list of shows aired on Fox Zoom. Programs Note: * = Original series ** = Netflix/Amazon Prime/Hulu original series 20th Century Fox Television * RandomToons series ** The Keon the Fox Show ** The Jenny the Mouse Show ** The RandomToons Show ** The Keon and Friends Hour ** Little Mammoth ** The RandomToons Kids ** The New RandomToons Show* ** RandomToons Chronicles* ** Jenny the Mouse: Twisted Tales ** Jeannie! ** Music Kids: Keepin' Beat ** New RandomToons * Peter Pan and the Pirates * Little Shop * The Tick * Life with Louie * The Mystery Clubhouse* * Bitworld* * The Adventures of Cynthia* * Princess[[Princess Tiki| Tiki]]* * The Garfield and Odie Show* * Groovy Time* * Luann* * Best Friends Forever* * Ice Age: The Adventures of the Herd* * Rio: The Series* * Post-Middle Chronicles* * Evil Girlz* Nat Geo Kids * Jamie's Got Tentacles! * Thomas Edison's Secret Lab * Weird But True! Acquired from NBCUniversal * Emily, Ravi, and Julia (1993) * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper * Walter Lantz shorts * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Toonsylvania * The Penguins of Madagascar * All Hail King Julien * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * DreamWorks Dragons * Monsters vs. Aliens * Turbo FAST * The Adventures of Puss in Boots * Dinotrux * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (both the 1959 and 2018 series) * The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show * Dawn of the Croods * Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh * VeggieTales series ** Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures ** VeggieTales in the House ** VeggieTales in the City Acquired from Sony Pictures Television * The Smurfs * Angry Birds Toons * Hotel Transylvania: The Series * The Real Ghostbusters * The Extreme Ghostbusters * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (TV series) * Godzilla: The Series * Big Buy and Rusty the Boy Robot Acquired from DHX Media * Kuu Kuu Harajuku * Fangbone! * Mega Man (1994 and 2018 series) * Urban Vermin * Chop Socky Chooks * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * George of the Jungle (2007 series) * Ricky Sprocket, Showbiz Boy * Kid vs. Kat * Packages from Planet X * Supernoobs * Chuck's Choice * Spider Riders * Nanoboy * Magi-Nation * World of Quest * Kung Fu Dino Posse * MetaJets * Dragon Booster * Storm Hawks * League of Super Evil * Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 * Slugterra * Max Steel (both the 2000 and 2013 series) * Inspector Gadget (both the original and the 2015 revival) * Gadget Boy & Heather * Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors * M.A.S.K. * ALF: The Animated Series * Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Extreme Dinosaurs * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sabrina's Secret Life * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * Trollz * Sushi Pack Acquired from The Lego Group * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu * Lego Legends of Chima * Lego Nexo Knights Acquired from Sega * The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) * Sonic Underground * Sonic X * Sonic Boom Acquired from Nelvana * 6teen * Anatole * The Ark * Babar ** Babar and the Adventures of Badou * Franklin ** Franklin and Friends * The Backyardigans * Bakugan: Battle Brawlers * Being Ian * Beyblade * Blaster's Universe * Blazing Dragons * Braceface * Class of the Titans * Di-Gata Defenders * Dog City * Elliot Moose * Flying Rhino Junior High * The Future is Wild * George and Martha * George Shrinks * Grossology * Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 * Jacob Two-Two * Jane and the Dragon * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * The Magic School Bus * Marvin the Tapdancing Horse * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * My Dad the Rockstar * My Pet Monster * Mysticons * Mystic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend * Ned's Newt * Pandalian * Pearlie * Pecola * Pippi Longstocking * Ranger Rob * Rock & Rule * Rolie Polie Olie * Ruby Gloom * Rupert * Scaredy Squirrel * Seven Little Monsters * Sidekick * Spliced * Stickin' Around * Tales From the Cryptkeeper * Trucktown * Willa's Wild Life * The ZhuZhus Acquired from MGM Television * The Pink Panther series ** The Pink Panther Show ** Pink Panther and Sons ** The Pink Panther (1993 series) ** Pink Panther and Pals * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series * RoboCop: Alpha Commando * The Lionhearts * Stargate Infinity Acquired from JeremyWorks Entertainment * Jeremy Universal series ** JeremyToons ** Jeremy's Wacky Life ** Alyvia: Princess Kingdom ** JeremyToons Universe * Cartoon World * Little Mattie * Objects series ** The Objects Show ** Objects: Twisted Tales ** Objects: Back at Ya! * Go City!: Adventures with Jax and Cameron** * Wild Racers Toons* * Legend World: The Legend Begin!* * Alaina Gleen * Charity the Wicked Witch * Nitro Boom: The Racing Begins* * The Chronicles of Magic Girl* Other * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes * Piggsburg Pigs! * Eek! the Cat * Power Rangers (Zordon, Post-Zordon and Disney eras) series ** Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ** Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers ** Power Rangers Zeo ** Power Rangers Turbo ** Power Rangers Lost Galaxy ** Power Rangers Time Force ** Power Rangers Wild Force ** Power Rangers Ninja Storm ** Power Rangers Dino Thunder ** Power Rangers S.P.D. ** Power Rangers Jungle Fury ** Power Rangers RPM * Goosebumps * Masked Rider * Budgie the Little Helicopter * C Bear and Jamal * Eerie, Indiana * Round the Twist * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? * Toonsylvania * Digimon series ** Digimon Adventure ** Digimon Adventure 02 ** Digimon Tamers ** Digimon Data Squad ** Digimon Fusion * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * Action Man * Dinozaurs * Flint the Time Detective * Alienators: Evolution Continues * Mon Colle Knights * Moolah Beach * Angelo Rules * Biker Mice from Mars (2006 series) * Glitter Force * LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * George of the Jungle * Make Way for Noddy * The Adrenaline Project * Bratz * Chaotic * Dinosaur King * F-Zero GP Legend * Funky Cops * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Stargate Infinity * Viva Piñata * WMAC Masters * Yu-Gi-Oh! series Category:Lists